swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilwheat (character)
Past ---- I was born into a middle class family a few years before the end of the clone wars as a boy I was trained to use heavy weapons just like my father in the war and was able to use granades my father used in the clone wars. At Cl 28, when the clone wars came to an end my father refused to launch his squad on the assault of the jedi temple and was shot by his commanding officer, Major kalib fomis since then lilwheat swore to fight off the empire and bring freedom to the galaxy and hunt down kalib. I went undercover a lot and when I felt i had been cought I would change my life style becoming a different person from commando to trader, trader to bounty hunter learning the powers of each side and there weakness. through out my life I have killed numorus imperial opratives and am currently a trooper in the rebel army and am trying become a master sith hunter. Life Now ---- I have managed to save up for a secret house on naboo just outside of kadarra its a little crowded but I can manage. I have become a squad leader or officer if you will and have been working my rank i'm Cl 88 and plan to become a master soon i have defeted the great Lord Vartoris and saved the galaxy but my work on mustafar is far from done my next objective is to investigate a suspisouis amount of droids in the area one known as HK-47 i will be leading a small team of 5-8 men into HK's dwelling we plan to end him once and for all. I have killed Major kalib I found him hidding out on the imperial oasis on tatooine and ended his life. I am under going on my training to get to Cl 90 so i can begin to help fight off the imperial forces on restuss trying to get a hold of this "star core" and I plan to get the clearance needed to acquired a full suit of Crusader armor istead of my more common rebel assault cammo armor. I am almost a master officer I plan to quickly get to Cl 90 and start my fight in restuss for rebel alliance. Ships ---- I am a rebel pilot almost abeled to fly a X-wing star fighter but i don't plan on gettign any farther than that but my secondary is almost able to fly a N-1 Starfighter and Jedi Starfighter which was stolen from an imperial outpost on Kashyyk I found the information from a rebel data item that informed me of an attack that was supposed to happen to the base unfortunately they were killed by the Night Sisters I destroyed all I could on the imperial outpost and flew off to kashyyk and see the outpost on there held any secrets with the stolen security code I got off one of the imperials back on dantooine I enterd the building at the bottem I met Lord Vader unsure of my next move I let him do most of the talking I was luckily saved there was supposed to be a new pilot meeting him that day and he thought I was him he gave me a mission and a ship a Jedi Starfighter. I plan to return with lilwheaties and find anyone that might want to know about the dead rebel squad I understand there is an abandon rebel base on Correlia I'll be heading there soon. Category:Player characters